


How Much Glitter is Too Much Glitter?

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Art, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Kudos: 5





	How Much Glitter is Too Much Glitter?

How much glitter was too much glitter?

That was the question that ran through Lucille’s mind right now.

Why?

Because Virgil had snuck into the family art cupboard, stolen the three giant pots of multicoloured glitter, and plastered them all over the walls! Virgil had stolen the pot of glue and used that for the glitter.

And now all the covered the Kansas house walls was sticky white stuff and sparkles.

When Jeff woke up, he went into the kitchen to grab a coffee, like he did every morning, but dropped his china mug (which, yes, smashed on the stone floor) the second he saw the sparkly walls. “Lucy!” He barked. “What happened down here?”

“I’m so sorry Jeff,” she sighed, as she bounced baby Alan up and down lightly in her arms, “Virgil snuck into the art cupboard, took the glue and glitter, and… well… it’s obvious what he did.”

Lucille placed baby Alan down on the sofa and put her head in her hands as she sighed in exhaustion.

“Lucy look here,” Jeff narrowly avoided the shattered china, “our sons have their own minds when each as a baby. We can’t help that. And I think it’s wonderful that Virgil plastered the walls. He’s surely showing to be very creative."

Then suddenly a cry was heard from the main hall, “Mum, Dad!!” Scott yelled. “Gordon ate glitter and now he’s thrown up everywhere!”

Jeff shook his head and tutted.

He loved his family with everything but sometimes they were a bit extreme.


End file.
